The Birthday Song
by Crescenta
Summary: Roxas overslept and it's the day before Namine's Birthday. Can he fix his screw up?
1. The Song

**Hi everyone! I'm really new to all this Kingdom Hearts but I immediately became addicted thanks to playing BBS. And also because of ForbiddenKHfan216. She's an awesome writer and kinda influenced me to write this. Thanks Biddy! Please, no flamers, or else I'll send out my cat Pancake out to you!**

**P.S. She has rabies. :D**

**Oh, and here's how I got my mind made up to write this story:**

_**Me: *watching random RoxasXNamine videos on YouTube***_

_**Me: Ooohhh, this one looks nice! *plays it and listens to the song***_

_**Me: .GOD.**_

_**Cousin: What?**_

_**Me: Jesse McCartney isn't gay?**_

_**Cousin: Uh, no**_

_**Me: Other than that, he sings like…WOW**_

_**Cousin: He sings better than Bieber**_

_**Me: I know! WAIT…IDEA PROCESSING IN MY HEAD!**_

_**Cousin: Ew…**_

_**Me: SHUT UP! Maybe I can make a story out of this! ROXAS SINGING A JESSE MCCARTNEY SONG! *turns to cousin who is listening to a song and can't hear me***_

_**Me: Screw you.**_

_**Cousin: What?**_

_**Me: NOTHING.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the Jesse McCartney Song**

Roxas lay sleepily on his bed, thinking of thoughts about a certain short haired blond girl.

"Na…mine…" he said in his sleep, meanwhile, Axel managed to actually snuck in his room and rolled his eyes.

"Hey…Roxas…What date is it today?" he asked quietly

"…Fri...day…" he slurred, as Axel's eye twitched

"Date! Dammit, Roxas. DATE!" he yelled softly, Roxas had a look of annoyance

"…August 22…" he said finally, Axel stepped back and watched Roxas silently.

"3…2…1…" he counted down, and then Roxas' eyes shot wide open and he stood up freakin' out.

"OMIGOD! TOMORROW'S NAMINE'S BIRTHDAY!" he screamed. Axel stood there, watching him run around the place like an idiot.

"Now you know. So, watcha gonna give the girl?" he asked, shifting around his room

"That's the problem! I haven't thought of one yet! Well, it's a good thing it's still morning…"

"Uh, let me correct ya little buddy." Axel said, holding out his alarm clock: 3:00 p.m.

"WHAT?"

"You overslept. And no one wanted to disturb. I only came 'cuz I saw Namine's birthday on the calendar." He said sheepishly as Roxas started freakin' out again.

"What the hell am I gonna give her?" he asked Axel hopefully, begging on his knees

"I don't know…flowers…chocolates…a bear…"

"Dude! Those are for Valentines! And why the heck would I give her a ferocious bear?"

"I meant teddy bear…"

"Oh…"

"I can't think of anything…bring her to dinner…write her love songs…dance…" Axel started thinking romantic stuff for his little friend

"Wait, say that last part again"

"Dance?" he shivered at the thought of Roxas doing the waltz

"No! The other one!"

"Write her love songs?" Roxas' face lit up

"That's it! I'll write her a love song!" he said, rummaging his clothes as Axel stared at him

"Woah, you can't write her a love song! You need to think of the lyrics and the music and you've gotta record it and stuff!" he said, trying to tell him to give up or something.

"I know! And you're gonna help me!" he said, handing him a laptop

"Say wha?" Axel asked as he held the laptop

"While I write the song, you can mix up the music!"

"Oh no Roxas, ask Demyx for help. I'm no good with music"

"Fine, can you call him for me?" he asked, grabbing a piece of paper and a pen

"Fine…"

"Thanks dude"

"But with a price"

"AXEL!"

"Okay, fine…I'll go get Demyx... no need to be so assertive…" he mumbled on his way out

"Now, let me see" he thought of some lyrics but after at least 3 minutes he was bangin' his head on the desk. Poor Roxas…

"DAMMIT!" he yelled, suddenly Demyx appeared in his room with a smile on his face

"Heard you needed some help with a song little one" he said, rather excited like

"Yeah, but the problem is I can't think of the lyrics. Plus the music, then I have to go to Twilight Town to record it or something.

"Don't worry, I'll help you!" he grabbed the pen and paper from Roxas' hands

"How?"

"I'll just ask you some questions and you answer them. Then I'll come up with lyrics" he smiled, reassuring his friend

"You sure that's work?"

"Trust me Roxas, it'll work" he grinned

"Okay…as long as the questions won't be embarrassing…" he gesture him to go ask away

"Of course! Okay, what did you first thought of Namine when you met her?"

"Oh… well, she looked kinda pretty, and then I thought… 'Is she living? Or is this just a dream?'" Demyx started scribbling on the paper

"Okay…has she done anything to help you or something?"

"Well, she helps me believe in myself when there's no one else that can help me." Roxas explained with a blush on his face

"Hm…I think I got a little out of it" he grabbed his Sitar and started to strum it

"Really? Let me hear it!" Roxas said excitedly

"_Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
Na na…" _he sang, Roxas stared at him with a smile on his face as he scratched his head

"You good..." he complimented, as the two laughed

"Thanks, now c'mon. We don't have all day" they went on with writin' little Roxas' song and by the time they ended, it was already 7:30 p.m.

"Wow, did it take THAT long to write a song?" Roxas said, looking out his window to see it was already dark out

"Well it was hard, and thinking of it was long too" Demyx said finishing up the music on his laptop. He pushed ENTER and a CD popped out.

"Here Roxas, the music is in here. All you need to do is find a Recording Studio or something." Demyx said, yawning and leaving the lyrics on Roxas' desk as he got up and left to his room.

"Great, all I have to do is look for a Studio." He grabbed the CD and Lyrics as he opened a Corridor of Darkness to Twilight Town.

**Twilight Town**

Roxas ran around Market Street, looking for an OPEN Recording Studio. He was having no such luck as every Studio he had found was closed.

"Aw man. I'm tired and cold and how am I going to explain to Namine. I'm the worst boyfriend ever…" he mumbled sadly to himself. As he seemed to be in the verge of giving up. Wait, giving up? That's not the Roxas we know and love!

He turned his head to the right as to look at the never ending sunset. He turned to his left to see a girl closing up her shop. He glanced at the shop's name: Aya's Studio.

"..."

"A studio?" Roxas stood up straight and ran as fast as he could to the girl. The girl looked at him and panicked as she grabbed something from her bag.

"STAY BACK!" she yelled as she sprayed what she held all over Roxas' eyes.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" he yelled in horrific pain, as he dropped the lyrics he held and covered his eyes

"STAY BACK YOU FREAKIN' PUNK!" she yelled as she prepared her Pepper Spray again

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?" Roxas' yelled as he kept screaming out in pain. But you gotta admit it's funny.

"'CAUSE YOU'RE A PUNK!"

"SHUT UP! I'M HERE TO RECORD SOMETHING OLD HAG!" Roxas grabbed his handkerchief and wiped his eyes with them. The girl stayed silent as she realized her mistake.

"Oops..."

"Yeah, 'oops'…" he put away his handkerchief and grabbed the lyrics that fell.

"I'm so sorry. I thought you were a punk…" she said sheepishly and held out a hand

"I'm Ayame Utada, Aya for short." She smiled innocently, trying to forget the previous scene

"Roxas" he took the hand and shook it violently

"You still mad?"

"No duh" he said angrily as he tapped his foot

"Sorry…anyways, how can I help you?" she says, unlocking the shop door again.

"Well, I want to record a song for my girlfriend's birthday." She said with a blush

"Omigod! That's so sweet! Come inside, I'll help you." She said, gesturing him to come in

"Thanks Aya"

"And by the way, I'm only 15. So I'm not THAT old." The two laughed as she closed the door and flipped the OPEN/CLOSED sign.

"Woah… look at all these equipment…" he said, looking at the buttons and switches curiously

"Like it? My Foster-Dad gave this place to me for my birthday" she said, rather proud of her work

"So, what happened to your real parents?"

"My Mom died when I was born, and my Father died while exploring Castle Oblivion one time." She lowered her voice at the thought of her parents. Roxas realized what he had said.

"Oh, I'm sorry I asked Aya"

"Nah, it's alright. Besides, we gotta record your song for your 'Girlfriend'" she smirked as Roxas blushed deeply. Aya giggled and turned on the sound system.

"Do you have the music?" Roxas handed her the CD he kept in his pocket for safekeeping. She inserted it and looked at Roxas.

"So, do you know the tune of the song?"

"Yeah, of course. I and the help of a friend wrote it ourselves." She smiled at the thought of writing a song

"Nice, all you have to do is get in that booth, wear those headphones or put it near your ear, and sing"

"Okay…WAIT. I'm not the one singing!" Aya looked disappointed at him and pouted

"Why not? You wrote it and made the music, why won't YOU be the one to sing it?" she said sadly

"Well…cuz…um..." he started scratching the back of his head, Aya shook her head disapprovingly

"Roxas, do you love this girl?" she asked, arms crossed. Roxas blushes big time and losses eye contact with her

"Um…y-yeah…" his face was completely red right now

"And this girl, she loves you the same way?" Roxas nods his head as Aya began to smile again

"Then you don't have to worry dude. For a girl, the best gift a guy would give her is the sound of his voice." Roxas looked at her and blushed

"You think so?"

"I know so" she smiled again and sat on her chair, pushing buttons and switches

"Now go in there and sing her an awesome song, Roxas" he smiles brightly at her and enters the booth. He closes the door and holds the headphones near his ear

"You ready Roxas?" he nods at her as she presses a button

"Playback." She says, she watches Roxas in amazement as he sings expertly.

"OMIGOD."

**Next Chapter is Namine's Birthday!**


	2. The Party

**Hi guys! Here's the rest of the story. It's mostly about Namine's Birthday, so Yeah!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Jesse's Song I only own Ayame**

**The Birthday**

A day had already passed and it was Namine's birthday. Kairi had brought her to Destiny Islands so she could help throw a party for her.

"Kairi, you're my best friend and all. But I just wanted a simple 15th birthday." Namine said as Kairi dragged her to her backyard. This was big enough to throw a party.

"Nonsense Namine! You're my best friend and I want you to have the BEST birthday party ever!" She said excitedly, she grabbed her pink phone and dialed to call someone.

"Who are you calling Kairi?" Namine asked.

"I'm calling Sora, Riku and everybody else for help with this awesome party of yours Namine." Kairi says as she smiles brightly at her

"Alright Kairi, I'll let you set up the party."

"Great! I'll be right back Nami! I've gotta tell Daddy about the party first!" Kairi said excitedly, running in her house. Namine smiled as she strolled around the garden with thoughts of a certain blond haired boy.

"Roxas…" she said silently.

_I must be crazy now  
Maybe I dream too much  
But when I think of you  
I long to feel your touch_

To whisper in your ear  
Words that are old as time  
Words only you would hear  
If only you were mine

She walked around admiring the flowers.

_I wish I could go back to the very first day I saw you  
Should've made my move when you looked in my eyes  
'cause by now I know that you'd feel the way that I do  
And I'd whisper these words as you'd lie here by my side_

I love you, please say  
You love me too, these three words  
They could change our lives forever  
And I promise you that we will always be together  
Till the end of time

_So today, I finally find the courage deep inside  
Just to walk right up to your door  
But my body can't move when I finally get to it  
Just like a thousand times before_

Then without a word he handed me this letter  
Read I hope this finds the way into your heart, it said

I love you, please say  
You love me too, these three words  
They could change our lives forever  
And I promise you that we will always be together  
Till the end of time

Well maybe I, I need a little love yeah  
And maybe I, I need a little care  
And maybe I, maybe you, maybe you, maybe you  
Oh you need somebody just to hold you  
If you do, just reach out and I'll be there

I love you, please say  
You love me too  
Please say you love me too  
Till the end of time  
These three words  
They could change our lives forever  
And I promise you that we will always be together

She stopped to pick a lone white rose as the soft petals touched her lightly on the cheek. She smiled softly and closed her eyes.

**Meanwhile with Roxas**

"I didn't know your studio had two bedrooms!" Roxas exclaimed, quite amazed at the shop's convenience.

"I know right! My foster-dad installed two bedrooms just in case I was too cocked up with work!" Aya said with a big grin.

"You really love your work don't you?" Roxas said, sitting on the couch in the studio room.

"Yup! I've worked in music my whole life! Plus, I always wanted to grow up and be someone in music." She said, smiling at Roxas.

"Want me to help you with that dream?" Roxas said, Aya raised an eyebrow.

"How?" she smiled curiously.

"Come to Nami's party with me. You can play some instruments if I get the chance to sing."

"Oh, so you like singing now Roro?" Roxas laughed along with her.

"Yeah, kind of. And don't call me Roro! It's not manly."

"Yeah, and you're manly?" Roxas pouted as Aya laughed again.

"C'mon," she clicked a button and a CD popped out. "This Nami girl's gotta listen to your voice."

The two smiled and raced their way out of the studio.

**Back at the somewhat Party…**

Kairi had gotten permission to throw a birthday party in their backyard. And immediately became Namine's personal assistant for the party.

"Alright everyone, no screw ups on this day cuz it's Nami's birthday!" she yelled to the crowd of people as they saluted her.

"Yes Ma'm!" they yelled military like.

"Good! Team A will be in Decorations! Riku will be in charge!" Riku nods and walks off with his Team.

"Team B with the food! Xion, you'll be in charge and bring a ruler." Xion raised her eyebrow and grabbed a nearby ruler.

"Why?" Kairi scratched her head

"Let's just say we need it for the cake" Xion shrugs it off and runs to the kitchen.

"Team C with the tables and chairs!" she pointed her finger to Olette.

"You there are in charge!" she said happily.

"Y-Yes Ma'm…" she said, grabbing the table arrangements. Namine looked at Kairi reassuringly.

"Kairi, are you alright? You seem, consumed with Birthday Power…" she said, seeing her command Vexen to carry a giant rock.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU NEED A FREAKIN' ROCK?" Vexen yelled at Kairi. Namine started to get worried.

"Hey Kairi, you're not like yourself today…" she said nervously.

"Watcha mean Nami?" Kairi asked, walking by her side eating strawberry ice cream. Meanwhile, the other Kairi was holding a giant whip and started whipping Vexen with it, laughing evilly.

Namine looked at Kairi then Kairi.

"Okay! Who's the real Kairi?" Namine was really confused now. The one eating ice cream smiled brightly at her. The one with the whip was engulfed with light and appeared to be a 13 year old girl with short messy brown hair and glasses.

"Hiya!"

"Um…who are you?"

"I'm Crescenta! The Authoress!" she smiles brightly as Sea-salt Ice Cream appeared in her hand. She licked it and a smile curled her mouth.

"Mmmm…salty!" she said happily.

"I don't understand…" Namine said, tilting her head.

"I know its complicated dear but being friends with your Authoress isn't that bad!"

"No, I meant I don't understand why you're torturing him." Namine pointed to Vexen.

"Oh." Crescenta turns to Vexen as he had stopped to catch his breath.

"DID I TELL YOU TO STOP?" Crescenta yelled menacingly. Whipping him harder.

"AAHHH! QUIT IT YOU BRAT!" Crescenta laughed happily at his misery.

"That'll teach you to annoy Sensei and me!"

"I didn't do anything!"

"SHUT UP!"

**Meanwhile…**

It had been already night time and the party was starting. Axel was at the front of Kairi's house, checking names of the visitors. Crescenta had spread the word of Namine's birthday and it had become the biggest birthday bash of the year.

Axel had worn a black suit with a red tie, also a black hat with a red rose attached to it.

"Welcome to Namine's Birthday! Name? Oh! Nice to meet you! Please come in!" he said, repeating the greeting over and over.

On the corner, Roxas stood there, holding the CD carefully as he exhaled. He was wearing his Twilight Town clothes as usual.

"C'mon Aya! We gotta hurry!"

"NO!" she yelled, she was hiding behind a bush sounding embarrassed to leave.

"Why not?"

"I look like a FREAKIN' DOLL!"

"No you don't! It actually looks nice on you!"

"I'm not going out Roro!"

"HEY! I SPENT THE WHOLE DAY YESTERDAY WRITING A SONG, MIXING MUSIC AND SINGING IT FOR THE REST OF THE NIGHT! AND WE ARE GOING TO THE PARTY EVEN IF YOU LOOK LIKE A STUPID DOLL!" Roxas yelled at her as she fell silent behind the bush.

After 5 seconds of silence, Roxas heard silent crying. Wow did he felt like a jackass.

"I'm so sorry Aya. I promise I won't yell at you again." Aya sniffed and stepped out of the bush. She wore a black/pink necked-strapped dress with a white jacket and black wristbands.

"Don't ever do that again you idiot!" she punched him on the shoulder hard as they walked to the entrance.

"Well look who's here! Roxas! How ya doin'?" Axel grinned at his friend.

"I'm fine Axel." Axel glanced at the girl beside him.

"And who might you be pretty lady?" Axel flirted, which ended with Aya slapping him across the face.

"PUNK!" she yelled as Roxas laughed at the sight.

"Hahaha, Axel. This is my best friend Ayame. Or Aya for short." Axel nodded and added Aya's name right below Roxas'.

"Okay, please enjoy yourselves and Aya you'll be sitting in the main table with Namine and Roxas."

"Awesome!" she smiled as the two friends walked in the house. It leads a path to Kairi's backyard. As they reached the end, they were amazed to see such a beautiful and formal like party.

Pink and White frilled tables were around the place. A stage with instruments was at the far end. A bluish white table was just below the stage, where the main table was probably.

"Wow! This place is amazing Roro!" Aya said, scanning the place. She grinned as she saw a blond girl sitting on the main table.

"And Nami is ten times more beautiful than this place." She pointed to the main table as Roxas turned to see for himself.

"NAMINE!" he shouted, Namine looked up and stood up to see Roxas. Demyx, who worked the lights, had pointed one to Roxas. Everyone had turned their attention to him.

But none of that matters right now. He broke into a run, a small tear of happiness dropped from his eye as Namine also ran. The running ended with a hug. One that had everyone smile and say:

"Awww!" Kairi said from her seat next to Sora.

"Humph…" Riku turned away and lowered his eyes. He is sooo emo. Then suddenly something clicked.

"Wait, where's Sora?" he asked, Kairi smiled at him.

"Oh! He said he went to go check out the cake." He shrugged.

"Sora plus Cake equals trouble" Riku looked away again, staring at the couple hugging.

"Omigod! I missed you!" Namine said hugging him tightly as ever.

"Me too. Oh!" he pushed her back a bit.

"Happy Birthday Namine!" he greeted with a huge grin on his face.

"Thanks Roxas!"

"Roro! Gonna introduce your best friend to ya girlfriend?" Aya said, tapping his shoulder.

"Oh yeah! Of course! Namine, this is Aya. My best friend." Aya and Namine shook hands with smiles.

"Nice to meet you Aya. Any friend of Roxas is a friend of mine!" Namine said.

"Thanks! You know Roro can—"

"Um! Aya, maybe now's not the time yet!" his eye twitched nervously. Aya nodded and the two was lead to the main table.

"Sora, Kairi and Riku! Meet Aya, my best friend." Roxas had introduced.

"Hi Aya!" Kairi smiled happily.

"Um…hi…" Riku blushed and looked away. Aya also blushed and turned away.

"Yeah…hi…" Roxas and Namine looked at the two and giggled at the tenseness.

**Meanwhile with Sora**

"Cake…" Sora drooled as he looked at the giant white cake. He motioned his finger to the frosting, when Xion slapped his hand hard with a ruler.

"Ow! That hurt!" Sora then started to fake cry.

"Sorry Daddy! I can't have you eat the cake!"

"But just one taste!"

"No! Phew, good thing Kairi had me get a ruler." Xion smiled as she slapped Sora's hand again.

**Next Chapter: Performance!**


	3. Performance

**Hey Guys! I'm back again! I sure hope you all loved this story! Please enjoy the story and Aya's Cat: Ayame Junior or AyaJu!**

**AyaJu: Meow**

**P.S. Aya and Namine will continue to have conversations in French whenever they want to. Translations will be below.**

**Disclaimer: God. I already told you I don't own Kingdom Hearts!**

"Alright everybody! Let's get this party started!" Cres (Crescenta), shouted in the mike as Zexion placed a CD in the stereo. Then random Teenagers started dancing to "2012".

"C'mon Sora!" Kairi grabbed Sora's hand and the two started dancing with the other teens. Roxas and Namine smiled at each other and ran to the dance floor hand in hand.

Leaving Aya and Riku alone. Together. Ahem.

"So…" Aya said, trying to make conversation.

"Yeah…" Riku replied, blushing madly at this awkwardness.

"…um…is it true?" she asked, finally looking at him.

"What is?"

"That you're emo?" Riku widens his eyes and swears quietly under his breath.

"Roxas…" he managed to say out, meanwhile Roxas, Sora, Namine and Kairi had planned to tease the 'couple'.

"Aya and Riku! Sittin' on a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" they sang at them. Riku looked away again and Aya threw a fork at Sora.

"OW! MY ARM!" the two began to laugh as the song finally ended.

"Now, we shall start opening presents! Kairi, Roxas. Please bring the birthday girl on stage." Cres spoke up as Roxas and Kairi did as told, leading Namine to her Present Opening Throne.

"Me first!" Cres said abruptly, handing Namine' a small white box.

"Thanks Crescenta!" she smiled, Cres grinned and appeared next to Zexion. Namine opened the box to reveal tickets and a letter.

"It says: _Dear Namine,  
Happy Birthday!  
Here's a gift I know you can have fun with somebody.  
Love, Cres_" she looks at the tickets and freaks out happily.

"OMIGOD! Two tickets to the National Art Museum in Japan? And also plane tickets!" she turned to Cres at the bottom stage as she winks and disappears.

"Thanks so much Crescenta!" she screams in the sky. Kairi grabs the mike.

"Now, birthday girl, who should be the next person to give your gift?"

"Roxas!" she smiles at her boyfriend and holds his hand.

"Alright then!" Roxas gestures Aya to come up on stage. She walks to Namine and hugs her.

"Joyeux anniversaire! Vous adorerez cadeau de Roro, je le sais!" She says rather happily. Namine grins at her.

"Oh, vraiment? Je ne peux pas attendre de le voir Aya. " Kairi and Sora pushes the throne on the side so that everyone could see the performance. Aya moves to Zexion and hands him the CD.

"Play the first track in my signal." Zexion nodded and inserted it into the player. Aya hurried to her electric guitar as she handed a black one to Roxas.

"Good luck Roro."

"You too Aya."

Aya started off with silent strumming as she nodded at Zexion. He clicked a switch as other instruments played beautifully.

Roxas:

_Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart  
It's the end of the world in my mind  
Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call  
I've been looking for the answer  
Somewhere  
I couldn't see that it was right there  
But now I know what I didn't know_

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky

Namine and Kairi clapped loudly as Sora shouted encouraging words at him. The crowd loved it too.

Roxas:

_It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again  
Cuz of you, made it through every storm  
What is life, what's the use if you're killing time  
I'm so glad I found an angel  
Someone  
Who was there when all my hopes fell  
I wanna fly, looking in your eyes_

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky  
Because you live, I live

Because you live there's a reason why  
I carry on when I lose the fight  
I want to give what you've given me always

_Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky_

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has everything I need to survive

Because you live, I live, I live…

"Happy Birthday Namine." He said into the mike, the crowd had already stood up as Namine was filled with tears and happiness. She ran to him and gave him a hug. They had a very sweet moment as Aya started to play the piano that was also on the stage. Kairi grabbed a mike, knowing exactly what she would sing

Aya:

_Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I say would it be a sin  
(Be a sin)  
If I can't help falling in love with you  
Like a river flows (Oooh)  
To the sea (Oooh)  
So it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Some things are meant to be_

Everyone started dancing happily as Roxas and Namine kept laughing all the way.

Kairi:

_Take my hand (take my hand)  
Take my whole life too (life too)  
For I can't help falling in love with you_

Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I, I can't, I can't help Falling in love (falling in love) With you (with you)

Kairi and Aya:

_Take my hand (take my hand)  
Take my whole life too (life too)  
For I can't help falling in love with you_

The two seemed to be like best friends as they sang the song happily.

**THUS! ENDING THE STORY! RIGHT?**

**WRONG! :D**

**Translations:**

**Aya: Happy Birthday! You'll love Roro's gift, I just know it!**

**Namine: Oh, really? I can't wait to see Aya.**

**Next Chapter: The Right "Note"**


	4. The Right Note

**OMIGOD! You all thought the story was finish, didn't ya? Well if ya did, HA! **

**If ya didn't, screw you.**

**Now let's see what happens in this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts. Wah.**

**The Right "Note"**

The party had ended a few hours ago and almost everyone already left.

Sora, realizing that no one even touched the cake, had already eaten a chunk of it.

Roxas and Riku was eating part of the cake at the main table, chatting.

Kairi was at her kitchen, helping with the dish cleaning.

Aya and Namine was speaking in French again, laughing and giggling.

"Hey, Riku."

"What." He looked at Roxas and shrugged, not wanting any conversation.

"Do you have any clue on to what they're talking about?" Roxas pointed to the two girls.

"No idea. And I don't care."

"Why don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Shut up Roxas."

"No, seriously. Why don't you?"

"…I haven't found the right note yet…" was his reply.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Dude, please. Shut up already." Riku said, less threatingly. Roxas didn't mind anyways and continued to eat his cake.

Meanwhile, Aya and Namine were having a very serious like conversation.

"Était le bien le chant, Naminé?" Aya said, smiling at her.

"Il n'était pas bien, c'était incroyable! "They laughed then Namine stared at her with serious looking eyes.

"Euh, Naminé, vous êtes un peu me fait peur." Namine tilted her head at her.

"Vous savez que vous êtes très jolie Aya. Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas un petit ami?" Aya widened her eyes and blushed. Choking on the water she drank a little bit.

"Je n'ai pas le temps de Naminé de telles choses." She looked away sheepishly as Namine frowned.

"S'il vous plaît, vous ne pouvez pas être trop pris au travail." Aya looked ashamed. Namine realized what she had said.

"Oh! Je suis tellement désolé Aya! J'ai l'habitude de dire les choses de façon inattendue." Aya smiled again and looked at her.

"No biggie!" they laughed over it.

Roxas stared at the two weirdly.

"I feel like they might be talking about one of us." He said to Riku.

"How would you know, they're talking in freaking French." Riku said, annoyed at his questions.

"I don't know it was just a guess."

"Eh bien, la pensée de toute mecs mignons?" Aya shook her head at her questions.

"Nah, je n'ai pas trouvé la bonne note pour le moment." Namine looked at her weirdly.

"C'est drôle, c'est ce que Riku dit toujours." Aya blushed again.

"Oui, drôle ..." they stopped speaking French when they're private conversation was over. Then suddenly, Namine grabbed Aya's wrist and led her to the main table.

"What are you doing Nami?" she asked, still blushing at her last statement.

"Just…testing something." They were in front of the two boys now.

"Hi guys! You all remembered Aya, right?" Namine said happily, Roxas and Riku looked at each other and nodded weirdly.

"Yes…?" Roxas asked/answered. Namine had let go of Aya's wrist and pulled Roxas' whispering something in his ear.

"I have an idea."

"Go for it."

"I want to pair Aya and Riku up." Roxas widened his eyes.

"Wait! I can't let my sister pair up with an emo freak like that dude!" he whispered back. Namine pouted.

"Please?"

"Fine…" Roxas gave in quickly and went to Riku.

"What now?"

"Go to the beach."

"WHY?"

"DO IT OR I'LL CALL DANTE!" Roxas says, holding his phone and ready to press a button. Riku shivers and leaves the backyard and heads to the beach.

"Roro, who's Dante?" Aya asked.

"Oh, Dante's Riku's older brother." Roxas said, putting his phone back.

"You were seriously gonna call him?"

"No, I don't even have his number." The two smiled and laughed.

"You devious little brother." Aya smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Thanks, hey. Do me a favor?"

"Sure." Aya said, putting down her purse.

"Riku's probably sulking and being emo right now. Mind checking on him?" Aya blushed as she looked away.

"Y-you mean, go with him alone in the beach?" Roxas' eye twitched.

"Yes…go with him…alone…in the…beach." He said, gritting his teeth with every word. Aya nods and heads out also.

"Nice job Roxas!" Namine says, hugging him.

"Thanks, just hope Riku won't try anything funny." He cracked his knuckles violently.

**At the beach, Riku sits quietly at the shore, swearing. (Oh man, I love this dude! The scene here will be a little serious now)**

"Um…Riku…" Aya said silently, tugging at her short hair blushing.

"Oh, hi Ayame." Riku said, not looking back at her. Aya frowned and decided to sit next to him.

"You can call me Aya, you know." She said, trying to get him to look at her.

"I know I can."

"But why not call me Aya?"

"Because I won't." Aya had felt a sting in her heart, everyone in her whole life had said the nickname 'Aya' was cute. Hearing this for the first time must've hurt a lot. **(Stupid Riku)**

"Oh…okay…guess I'll go now." She says, standing up and trying to run away. But Riku had reached to hold her hand softly, trying to keep her from leaving.

"Aren't you going to ask me why?" he asks, not changing his emotionless face. Aya had faced him, a blank expression on her face. Riku had pulled her hand down gently, having her sit next to him again.

"Uh…o-okay…why?" she asks, blushing a bit as Riku was still holding her hand, she felt his hand grip tighter on hers.

"Because I think Ayame is a beautiful name." Aya blushed again as she wiped a small tear from her eye.

"Ayame, don't cry."

"I know…I look stupid right?" she asks him, he shakes his head and smiles gently.

"No…you look helpless. And I'm not the kind of guy who saves damsels in distress." Aya giggled and held his hand tighter.

"Namine told me you don't have a girlfriend because you 'Can't Find the Right Note' yet." Aya smiles at him, Riku smiles back.

"I can't say that right now."

"Why?"

"'Cause I just found it." Aya blushes deep red again as they leaned closer to have their foreheads touch. They stare softly into each others' eyes. Thinking they may have found the one.

Meanwhile in the bushes behind, 4 people were watching the two. Kairi and Sora were holding Roxas back and covering his mouth so he wouldn't ruin the moment. Namine smiled brightly and sighed.

"L'amour est un voyage, vous devez passer par, Aya."

**THE END! FOR REAL THIS TIME! :D**

**Translations:**

_**1**__**st**__** Conversation:**_

**Aya: Was the song good, Namine?**

**Namine: It wasn't good. It was amazing!**

**Aya: Uh, Namine, you're scaring me.**

**Namine: You know you are very pretty Aya. Why don't you have a boyfriend?**

**Aya: I don't have time for such things, Namine.**

**Namine: Please, you can't be all work.**

**Namine: Oh! I'm so sorry Aya! I usually say things unexpectedly.**

_**2**__**nd**__** Conversation:**_

**Namine: Well, thought of any cute guys?**

**Aya: Nah, I haven't found the right note at the moment.**

**Namine: Funny, Riku always says that.**

**Aya: Yeah, funny…**

_**Last Sentence**_

**Namine: Love is a journey you must go through, Aya.**


End file.
